


从摩洛哥到伦敦

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	从摩洛哥到伦敦

戴上降噪耳机，播放音乐，就什么也听不到了。引擎的轰鸣，飞机的颠簸，都被隔绝在外。他迫使自己赶快从旅行所带来的闲适和悠然中恢复过来，把全部身心投入到俱乐部，投入到国家队，投入到亚当不存在的地方。尽管他和亚当就隔了一条走道，两幅幕帘。

窗外的天空蓝的刺眼，地上的一切蒙着一层白灰，失去了本来了绮艳，西欧的秋冬似乎只存在黑白灰三色。乔丹很是羡慕摩洛哥人，沙漠、高山、海洋和原野，所有那些高饱和度的颜色给他们带去了难以比拟的激情与魅力，也给他和亚当带来了无法熄灭的欲火。他们在酒店的大床上做爱，在酒吧的卫生间隔间做爱，在梅克内斯沙漠的越野车上做爱，甚至在旅游大巴的最后一排给对方手淫——乔丹手上的伤痕便是那时候被亚当给咬出来的。他们在卡萨布兰卡的倒数第二个晚上，在刚认识的一个摩洛哥小伙子家里，来了一场三人行。最后一个夜晚他们什么也没有做，晚餐是叫的客房服务，旅行耗尽了两人的全部精力。洗完澡，他们躺回到床上，面朝天，肩并肩，甚至懒得相拥入睡。

乔丹是在一阵窸窣声中醒过来的。初醒的时候，他还存在一种错觉，觉得自己此刻还在卡萨布兰卡的酒店里。头戴耳机不知道什么时候滑到了脖子上，正播放着 _The National_ 乐队的 _Light Years_ 。隔开他和亚当的两幅幕帘被拉开了，亚当的座位空空如也。乔丹询问从一旁经过的空乘人员，隔壁座位上的人去了哪儿，却得到了对方一个怀疑的眼神。

他下意识地解释：“我们是朋友。”

朋友，而非爱人，乔丹心中顿时升起些微愧疚之感，但是他旋即宽慰自己，在这架飞机里用朋友这个词比用爱人要恰当且安全得多。尽管他自己清楚这不过是借口罢了。

“他去了机舱前部右手边的卫生间。”空乘回答道，语气温柔却冰冷。

也是啊，他在心里自嘲，万米高空除了卫生间以外还能去哪儿？乔丹把耳机重新戴好，目光却不曾从亚当空荡荡的座位上离开，隽永而悲凉的音乐让乔丹内心也空荡荡的。他觉得自己仿佛是一个提线木偶，受到命运的摆布，仿佛在完成某项使命之前，他与他所爱之人只能天各一方。如今这项使命是利物浦以及英格兰国家队，将他拴在利物浦，而命运却给了亚当以自由。乔丹已经看不到摩洛哥的土地了，那里是命运之手无法触及的地方。

五分钟，十分钟，二十分钟。乔丹不停地摆弄着手里的沙漏，每次沙漏流尽，乔丹会将其翻转过来，仿佛自己能通过沙漏控制时间，回到旅行开始的节点，或者是回到亚当初次来到利物浦的节点。空乘送来了饮料和餐点。乔丹给自己要了一杯橙汁，给亚当要了一小瓶白葡萄酒。又过了十多分钟，冰凉的白葡萄酒也被乔丹捂热，然而亚当依然没有出现。飞机将于一个小时后降落在伦敦希思罗机场，然后他们会开着自己的车，一个向南，一个向北。

乔丹来到卫生间门口，叩门，问道：“你还好吗，亚当？”

无人回应。

“亚当，你还好吗？”乔丹再次叩门。

依然无人回应。

“亚当……”

“你他妈让我一个人呆一会……”卫生间内传来了亚当的怒吼。数秒的沉默后，那个声音里带着哭腔的男人低声说道：“求求你了。”

“开门，亚当。”乔丹命令道，他的声音深沉而有力，仿佛此刻他是球场上那位肩负重担利物浦队长。

卫生间门安静地滑开了。亚当坐在马桶上，眼睛红红的，似乎刚刚才哭过。“别他妈用这种腔调和我说话，我他妈已经不是你的队员了。”他说道。

那一刻，乔丹体会到了一种前所未有的脆弱感，他意识到无论自己做什么说什么都是如此苍白无力。他保持着和亚当的对视，他看见泪水在那个男人的眼眶里聚集。良久，乔丹喃喃道：“我们快回去吧，飞机马上就到伦敦了。”

“我不想回去。”亚当别过头，避开了乔丹的目光。

乔丹走进狭小的卫生间，关上门，将亚当拥抱在怀里，感受着他的温度，感受着他的心跳，感受着他的呼吸，做着昨晚两人本该做却没有做的事情。他把鼻子紧紧贴在亚当的身体上，贪婪地汲取着他的男人的味道。他的呼吸越来越沉重，双手探索着他所熟悉的身体，企图用亚当的触感和气味冲淡心中的悲伤——乔丹不希望在亚当面前哭出来，不过他觉得自己很快就要坚持不住了。他解开亚当的腰带，不顾对方的抗议，握住了亚当半硬的阴茎。呼吸声渐渐变成了抽泣，交杂着亚当的呻吟。乔丹始终闭着眼，脑袋贴在亚当身上。他回忆起初次接触亚当阴茎的那个夜晚，在梅尔伍德的更衣室，在除了他和亚当以外所有人离开后，他坐在长凳上给亚当手淫，动作笨拙而且别扭，而现在却像钥匙对锁孔般完美。他突然感受到温暖黏稠的液体滴落在握住亚当阴茎的那只手的手背上。乔丹记起来那个夜晚在亚当射出来之后，他对亚当说：“我们回去吧。”

“去哪儿？”那个夜晚的亚当问道。

“家。”


End file.
